After is not like Before
by Samhan
Summary: Keitaro realized that his happiness only with Motoko.


Inspired by three stories: **Before And After **by** turbomagnus**, **A second chance at happiness **by** Jihi**, and **Love Hina: IF** by **Kaizerknight01**

* * *

Keitaro standing in the lobby waiting for Motoko to go on their first date, since her older sister forced them after she won thanks to Naru impatience, he even never understand why this happened, he love Naru, not Motoko, he did it as a help, and it's negatively coming back to him.

After the match Naru blamed him for everything, he couldn't why she blamed him, he fought with a cast leg and no fighting skills or experience, he was going to win if Naru didn't interfere the match. After that, Naru left to her home.

So he kept waiting, until she arrived!

She wore a light green dress with a silk towel surrounding her shoulders, it was too beautiful that made Keitaro lost mind but he gathered his focus. He holds her hand and said "Let's go Aoyama-san." Both exited the area. While Keitaro was exciting, Motoko was sad 'Is he really hate me that much that he even called me Aoyama!' she thought.

Keitaro brought Motoko to a classy restaurant, they had a candle light dinner. Motoko surprised because she expected him to take her to a ramen shop like what Naru always say about Keitaro, somehow she wished she took to a ramen shop because she embarrassed from everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

Motoko spoke silently "Urashima, don't you feel odd? That everyone here is looking at us."

Keitaro looks at her then the table and then the candles on the table he smiles a bit "It seems that people here think that we're really a couple."

Motoko blushes "Bu-but, it's just a date, everybody going on dates so it is not a big deal. What is important is can you afford this place?" she was panic.

He replied nervously "It is OK, just relax, I got the bill covered."

Motoko sweat drops and thought 'I hope so.' Then She notices Keitaro was staring at her.

Motoko slightly blushing and with an annoyed tone "What's your problem, Urashima?"

Keitaro panicked quickly and said "No, no, no, it's nothing really." 'WOW! She looked beautiful tonight.' He thought, 'Why I didn't see that before?'

'Idiot, why did I said that to him?! No wonder he loved Naru, instead of her I'm nothing but a female body with nothing feminist.' She was boiling inside from her idiocy.

"Moto… I mean Aoyama-san, are you alright?"

Motoko said in trustful voice "I'm just fine.", but she felt anger when Keitaro called her Aoyama instead of Motoko, was he is not interested in her.

Then a waiter come and hands them over a bottle of wine.

"Excuse me waiter, I didn't order that." Keitaro told him.

"Sir, complements of the house. The owner of this restaurant sends his best regards to you and your lady. He also said that you guys are a great looking couple. Sir with your permission, the owner requests that both of will dance in the ball room." The Waiter said.

Keitaro collected his thoughts for a few seconds then said without thinking "Sure! why not!" the waiter left.

Motoko said while she greeted her teeth to prevent her yelling voice "KEITARO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Keitaro said while he also greeted his teeth to do the same "It just fine Motoko."

"But I don't know how to dance. What will the other people say?!" She said with a more relaxed, maybe because he called her by a first name.

Keitaro said "Well I got news for you, you will be my first female dance partner, so let's play along! Who knows, it might be fun." He got out of his Chair and bows in front of her"Motoko Aoyama, may I get the last dance before we go back." Motoko blushing held out her hand.

As the pair proceeds in the ball room and danced, both of their hearts began beating even faster and the tiny voice in her mind grew louder and louder. Keitaro was dancing like a professional due to his experience in dancing with boys, Motoko was disaster in her moves, but later, she put her head on his shoulder and relaxed, she felt happiness in this moment, it was like one of her romantic stories, when the prince and princess dancing together under the moonlight. Also Keitaro relaxed, unlike any girl who refused to dance with him in the past, it seem she enjoyed it as he.

It was a little after midnight and they were standing in the third floor corridor of the Hinata Inn, Keitaro in the middle of the hall itself while Motoko stood to one side, her back towards the door of her room.

"So," Keitaro rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I guess I'll see you later?"

Motoko looked at him amusedly "Yeah."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I guess I do. Uh... well... goodnight Motoko."

She still had a slight smile on her face as she nodded, "Goodnight Keitaro."

The two of them stood there for a moment, both tried to move but couldn't.

'It was a date, but I enjoyed it a lot. I wonder if I should have kissed her or something,' Keitaro thought as he stood there, unbidden images of himself kissing Motoko, 'But... I love Naru, don't I? And how would Motoko have taken it, what would she have done?' Keitaro thought while he focused on her.

'Even if it was my sister's fault, I thought tonight's date... I thought that a good date supposed to end with a kiss' She thought 'Keitaro. Even if you aren't as pervert as I always accused you, why wouldn't you take the chance? Do you really hate me that much?' Motoko thought while she focused on him, she imagined herself what could have happened if he had kissed her, but back quickly to her mind and thought 'But he love Naru-sempai, doesn't he? and what the others think? What if Naru hate me if I took him' she thought about it.

As he stood there lost in thought, somewhere deep inside Keitaro something awoke, some feeling of love towards his new girl, he leaned his head and kissed her, same for Motoko who find that desired him more than everything even her sword, she kissed him and hugged him to not let him go.

It was several days later when Tsuruko stood in front of Naru, to prevent her from destroying Keitaro and Motoko's wedding.

"Foolish, fickle little girl," Tsuruko spoke harshly, "You didn't want him when he wanted you. He's found another love, and she loves him also, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Get out of my way," Naru demanded, clenching her fist as she took a step forward, her emotions getting the better of her once again.

In response Tsuruko drew her sword and held it in a loose stance, "My brother-in-law has made his choice, Narusagawa-san. Tomorrow is his wedding day and هf you're smart as always claims, then you will do or say nothing. Do not be mistaken by my harsh methods, my first goal is always my little sister's happiness and Keitaro-san makes her happy, I will not let you interfere with that."

Growling lowly, Naru took another step forward, which it turned out to be a mistake, fortunately she saved by her kouhei scream "STOP IT".

Both girls turned their attentions to Motoko, who wore an irregular clothes, a yellow dress.

"Stay away from him Motoko" Naru yelled.

"Watch your mouth you sl," Tsuruko said but cut by her sister.

"I can handle this sister" Motoko said that with respect and no fear, she won't been treating like a little girl anymore. Tsuruko didn't like the way, but maybe it's time to stop babysitting Motoko.

Motoko turned her face to Naru and said "Stop this nonsence, I love Kei-kun and he love me, it's over"

"But I love him," Naru tried to explain, "I finally realised that."

"Do you love him? Or is it just a matter of pride? That he is yours only?"

"I told you, I love Keitaro and I want him."

"Oh really," Motoko crossed her hands and arched an aristocratic eyebrow, "So you wouldn't go back to treating him like dirt? The beatings, the accusations, the attitude..."

"You aren't better!" Naru snapped back, "You used him as practice dummy, you used all kinds of forbidden attacks on him".

Motoko was angry, not from Naru but herself, every time she remembered what she did to Keitaro, her heart squeezed with tears trying to get out from her eyes, she said "I made mistakes, but I finally beginning to overcome, he accepts me, as he admits his flaws and I accepted them."

"But he said he loved me!" Naru actually stomped her foot on the ground to emphasis this statement, the childish display not helping her argument in Motoko's eyes.

"After you broke his leg, put him in a hospital, leaving him after he confessed to you, not accepting his trying to win against my sister. It was your fault for losing the match, remember?"

"Funny, you always hated him, you always dreaming of kicking him out, and now you love him."

"I WAS STUPID!" Motoko yelled "I was idiot because I was looking at you, the smartest independent girl in Japan, but you did nothing but mistakes, your only friend is the drunk Kitsune, you left your lovely family just because your mother married someone else."

Naru huffed and said "Hmm, Keitaro need a real woman, not a little girl with nothing feminine. You might kill him if he shows his…" but cut by Motoko who said "I'm all ready saw it" she smiled with blushing, she continued "Keitaro accepted me as I am" she put her hand on her belly and said "I'm even pregnant in the first month"

Naru couldn't hold it, she start to tremble while mumbling "Keitaro...baby...inside...Motoko" Then he just exploded stark "SLUT, BITCH, WHORE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Naru run to punch Motoko's face, she was so fast that both girls didn't think what to do, fortunately they've been saved by Keitaro who was catching the punched and kicks like a goal keeper.

"STOP IT NARUSEGAWA" he yelled while dodging her attacks.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU STUPID, YOU PROMISE BREAKER, YOU TRAITOR, YOU BASTARD, YOU SON OF BITCH, YOU COULD NOT HOLD ANYMORE SO YOU FUCKED THE KENDO BITCH"

SMACK

All of time stood still as everyone saw the event that they thought could never happen. Falling to her knees Naru slowly placed a hand to her swollen cheek, looking up slowly disbelieve in her eyes she came eye to eye to Keitaro his hand still extended in the air, he had hit her. Bit by bit tears made their way to her eyes not because of the pain on her face but the pain from her heart.

"How dare you. Of all the people in the world, how dare you to call her bitch." He placed his hand back to his side. "All my life I worked the hardest than anyone and I sacrified everything for our love, everything that I've done, it was all for you. And you. But you never how grateful you are, I know nothing of you but punches, kicks, and bad names. You remember our first date. You were going to accept Kentaro's invitation to a classy restaurant in front of me. You like Seta more than me, you prefer everyone even my dummy friends more than me, you chased me to Pararakelse Island to punish me for running away instead of cheering me, you left me when I confessed my love to you in the hospital, you weren't grateful when I was trying to win against Tsuruko. You didn't even care about my happiness."

Keitaro stared angrily at her. "You never love me, did you? It was just a game to you, I was nothing but a your stupid, but to me loving you was my only goal in my whole life." He turned and began to walk away to Motoko.

"Then you're breaking our promise, to her?" Naru asked still on the floor.

"Our promise is not broken, we both Tokyo University students, my happiness is with her and not you. You never intended to keep our promise in the first place, same for our love." He took another step and said "Unlike you Motoko accept me as I am and love me no matter what" he continue his walks.

"What kind of fool would love you anyway?" Naru shouted in between sobs, however she immediately regretted what she had said.

"I see," Keitaro stopped dead in his tracks. "She is not the fool, I am. A fool for ever believing that you loved me, heh, it's funny really." He said without even turning again he proceeded to leave.

"But, I really love you," Naru finally confessed, she tried to catch his arms or legs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He shouted at her without turning his head down "Your love mean nothing to me anymore."

"But I love you. And I've felt it for a long time since we met at the school, remember? but I was too afraid to admit it, I was afraid of the change it would bring. I was afraid that it might not have worked between us and that you would stop loving me, I didn't want my heart broken." Naru silently told him.

"I would've never hurt you."

"I know I was too stupid. Please come back, we can make it work like it should have in the first place."

"You don't understand! It's not the same anymore! It's not like before" he looked to Motoko and said "I can't leave her anymore."

"But I …."

"Stop! That's enough, It will best if we were to never see each other again." That comment had impact on her. "It's for the best that you leave and not coming back." He told her coldly.

"Keitaro, no, I know you don't mean that" Naru shook her head.

"Goodbye Narusegawa, I hope you will have a happy life." With that he left her to where Tsuruko and Motoko, he holds Motoko's hand and said with a smile "Let's go back to our home honey".

Motoko was happy and confused, happy to have him finally but confused from what he did, she didn't know what will happen except she won't make the same mistakes anymore.

Unlike Naru who lost her happiness in front of her eyes by her hands, she finally realized that what happened was because of her only, unfortunately it was late.


End file.
